Eric Cartman
Eric Cartman is a character from the Comedy Central cartoon, South Park. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Eric Cartman vs Bart Simpson(Completed) * Dan Vs Eric Cartman (Completed) * Eddy vs Eric Cartman (Completed) * Eric Cartman vs Rick Sanchez * Mandy vs Eric Cartman (Abandoned) *'Scrooge McDuck vs Eric Cartman' (Completed) * Porky Minch vs Eric Cartman (Abandoned) * Eric Cartman vs Steven Universe (Completed) *'Stewie Griffin vs Eric Cartman'(Completed) * Wario vs Eric Cartman (Abandoned) * Jimmy Hopkins vs. Eric Cartman * Homer Simpson vs Eric Cartman Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Chucky (Child's Play) * Donald Duck (Mickey and Friends) * Garfield * (With Stan, Kyle, and Kenny) Eddsworld Gang * Mr. Krabs * Ren Hoek (Ren and Stimpy) * Meowth (Pokémon) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Carnage (Marvel) * Shrek * Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) * Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta) * (With Stan, Kyle, and Kenny) Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi (Super Mario Bros) * Ayano Aishi (Yandere Simulator) * [[Red (Angry Birds)|Red (Angry Birds)]] * Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Johnny Test * Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Light Yagami (Death Note) * Joshu Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Pucca * The Joker (DC Comics) * Lola Loud (The Loud House) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) 'As "The Coon"' *Ace Savvy (The Loud House) *Darkwing Duck *Deadpool (Marvel) Death Battle Info *Very Childish *Always wears the same thing *Started a Christain Rock Band *Literally made Kyle lick his balls *Hates Family Guy with a Passion *Respect his Authority *Has a very rocky relationship with the school community. Weapons *Various Magic Spells *Staff *Bear Mace *Hammer *Night Stick *Coon Claws *Frying pan *Pistol *Duel Si *Toilet Paper Rolls *Alien Probe *Baseball Bat *Crowbar *The Cow Launcher * Taser * Taser Gun * Chainsaw * Big Wheel * Dagger * Malfunctioning V-Chip. * sais * p.29. Stun baton * magnum * Baseball bat * mallet Powers/Abilities *Somehow very Stealthy *Decent Fighter *Fire Farts *High tolerance for pain *Greater Durability *Various Magic Spells *Electricity Powers *Master Prankster Power-Ups * Weight Gain 4000: Increases Cartman's attack power and also grants temporary invincibility. * Cheese Poofs: Restore 10% Health. * Snacky Cakes: Restores 100% Health. * Football Pads: Grants a 25% boost in health. Can double his health altogether if he's wearing 4. * Lightning Bolts: Doubles fire rate. * Zipp! Cola: Doubles Cartman's speed for a few seconds. Alter Egos * The Coon (Cartman's superhero alter ego). * The Grand Wizard (Cartman's fantasy alter ego). * Mitch Connor (Cartman's supervillain alter ego). Feats *Survived attacks from Thugs, Aliens, Monsters, Etc. *Survived a giant Alien Probe coming out of his ass. *Fought and tanked hits from the New Kid. *Nearly took over America with an army of drunk civil war reenactors. *Rallying viewers of Mel Gibson's'' Passion'' movie. *Manipulated Cthulhu, who helped him wipe out a lot of people. *Killed Kenny with a frying pan. *Made a kid eat Chili made out of his parents. *Helped Saved Earth a Couple of times. *Helped defeat a Giant Dinosaur Barbra Strizan. *Was able to survive more while fighting stronger opponents including those that he had feared from for example Kyle and Wendy and was also shown to be able to fight back against them. *Was able to withstand his ground and also fight during group fights including the rest of the main group especially Kyle. *Has survived falling from heights. *Has survived falling from a waterfall in Casa Bonita. *Defeated a midget named Dr. Nelson who earned a black belt in Karate. *Defeated leaders such as Saddam Hussein and Osama Bin Laden. *Exposed Mickey Mouse along with Stan and Kyle. *Survived from firearms and was able to even dodge bullets. *Jumped from a truck to the fort with Butters. Weaknesses * Makes enemies due to his bigoted and self-centered nature. ** Gradually took credit for a joke Jimmy made, even when he was in mortal danger. * He's very sensitive about his weight. * Nearly got himself killed helping Rob Reiner, who intended to kill Cartman to serve as a martyr for his anti-smoking cause. * His manipulation doesn't always work on everybody. * He alone made the school average on the Presidential Fitness Test the lowest in the entire country, despite everyone else doing average. * Can't run for extended periods of time, as he will run out of breath. * Often feigns pain to gain sympathy from those around him for example, Cartman is shown to be quite nervous over fighting Wendy and is shown going to great lengths to avoid the confrontation. ** Despite this, he did however end up fighting and while he did put up a good fight, he was however beaten to a pulp by Wendy. * Obsessed with Casa Bonita. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:South park characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Con Artists